The Predicament
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Minerva finds herself in quite the predicament! Who knew that moment in her life would result in her dreams coming true?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

**The Predicament**

Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall found herself in quite the predicament. She had attended the Ministry ball in honor of the one year anniversary of Voldemort's downfall as expected of her. Her appearance a testament to her positon of Headmistress of Hogwarts, sharp dress robes of gold, silver and black with her hair in a loose bun at the base of her neck. Her appearance was softened by the light makeup adorning her face. Minerva had sat at a table with various Order members including The Golden Trio as she referred to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She had indulged tonight, enjoyed her Scottish whiskey among her comrades where merriment was high. Conversation had flowed like a river and it soothed her as she expected it did most of them.

The war had brought the Order together in ways that would be hard to forget. She had missed the good conversation and friendly banter while she had been at Hogwarts as its new Headmistress. It was difficult to be surrounded by likeminded people daily figuring out how to survive and win a war against the current Dark Wizard and not become close. Minerva had struggled with the withdrawal of the Order as she went to Hogwarts and the lonelier times she had endured since. The younger members among the Order members present had dragged her onto the dance floor most of the night. It was amazing how not being able to take house points from them could cause her famous Professor McGonagall ire to be meaningless. Minerva had worked on that façade for decades! Minerva had lost count of how many dances she had shared with the younger order members but her most shocking had been when Hermione Granger had cut in and danced her away from a less than pleasant acquaintance of her childhood.

The time had slipped away from her and she had been startled to see so many had already left. She excused herself to go to the ladies room and had planned to meet Hermione in the lobby so they could apparate to Hogsmeade together then walk to the castle together. Hermione had surprised no one when she had decided on an apprenticeship with Minerva instead of immediately going to work as Harry and Ron did. Minerva smiled when she thought of how close of friends she and Hermione had become. Hermione had somehow broken down the walls of defense Minerva had long ago constructed and then helped rebuild her emotional sanity. Minerva was thankful to find a friend like Hermione!

Hermione had become her confidant. The young girl was a balm to Minerva's battered soul. Many nights they could be found sitting in front of the fire with a cup a tea in hand and a tin of biscuits talking for hours. Minerva had learnt so much about her young friend and she in turn had spoken about her past experiences. Minerva had spent many nights crying on her friend's shoulder or lap. Hermione had merely comforted her and never spoke of their private conversations to others. Minerva still wondered how the girl had gotten her to talk about some of her deepest fears and darkest days.

Minerva was so lost in thought she missed the man with a raised wand in his hand and the spell that hit her from behind. She fell to the floor of the ladies restroom and became immobile, not even a word could escape her lips. Her heart was racing as a wizard, one she recognized as a fellow Scotsman, dragged her from the middle of the ladies restroom to the corner and lifted her up on the vanity against the wall. She watched terrified as the wizard before her tore the sleeves of her robes off. He pulled out a case from within his pockets and opened said case. A syringe filled with a dark red liquid and another one with a lilac colored liquid were nestled inside and Minerva was horrified as they were injected into her arms. She was in a predicament, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's time to forfeit your robes lass," the heavily Scottish accented wizard named Rory Stewart said as he started opening her robes roughly. "I have many plans for you and all that McGonagall land and prestige."

Minerva could only watch with tears running down her face as Rory Stewart removed her robes. Her heartbeat quickened and her panic soared as the wizard groped her roughly while he undressed her. Rory leered at her, "I bet most of Britain would be surprised by the curves hidden behind those bulky robes you wear."

He grabbed ahold of her hair and then pulled her into a rough kiss. "I am going to enjoy having you around as you birth my heir," the wizard stated happily, a smirk on his lips. "What a powerful heir it will be too?"

Her heart sank as she realized what the lilac colored liquid was. An outlawed Scottish fertility potion (due to its ability to take away the witch's choice in reproducing) had been injected directly into her system. A potion no contraceptives would work against nor would she be able to escape the producing an heir part either. The dark red liquid she assumed was a strong lust potion so she wouldn't fight the wizard but willingly want him in her bed. The wizard laughed at her expression and forced her legs apart and stepped closer to her. He then dipped his fingers beneath her panties and plunged them inside of her repeatedly, roughly, painfully, as she attempted to fight the lust potion flowing through her veins, "You figured out the potions I assume. It took me years to find the ingredients for those potions and then several more to find you in a position I could exploit. Imagine my surprise when it is at a Ministry sponsored event to boot," he laughed cruelly at the fear she knew was showing in her eyes. "The lust and fertility potions are going to ensure you carry my heir and then I will take over the McGonagall lands."

"Try again you bastard," yelled a pissed off Hermione Granger as she whipped her wand around in an intricate pattern and watched with satisfaction as a swirling blue light shot from her wand and found its mark. The wizard was blasted away from Minerva and into a wall where he lay unconscious.

Kingsley, who had ran towards Hermione upon hearing her yell, quickly bound the wizard and rushed to Minerva. He muttered several spells and the immobile Headmistress became freed from her invisible restraints. Minerva closed her legs together automatically. She let out a shaky sob and allowed the tears to flow freely at her narrow escape from Rory Stewart. Kingsley shrugged out of his robes and covered the vulnerable witch before him. Minerva, who had remained quiet other than her sobs, was flushed and a light layer of sweat had started to form on her. "The alarms have been raised and we only have a few minutes before this entire building is locked down. We need to get her out of here before anyone from the press is alerted," Kingsley said to Hermione hurriedly.

Hermione looked at Minerva and knew Minerva wouldn't want to be seen in this condition. "There's no way to flush her system, is there?" she asked Kingsley although she suspected there wasn't.

Kingsley sighed and shook his head no. "Even if there were it wouldn't be accessible in time to help her," he said honestly.

Hermione closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. "I am sorry my friend," she whispered to Minerva and then looked back at Kingsley. "I can't take her to Hogwarts with all of the male population there. I am positive she wouldn't want that."

Kingsley nodded his agreement to that but didn't know of a place that would be appropriate for her in her current state. "Take her to Potter Estate," Harry Potter said as he walked in. "The wards are top of the line and she will have the privacy she needs." Hermione beamed at him and then raised an eyebrow in a silent question at his appearance. "I was waiting on you so I could make sure you and Minerva made it safely to Hogwarts," he said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled and then extracted her memory of the attack with her wand and placed it in an unbreakable jar she had just created. "Think of the attack so I can extract yours," she said quietly to Minerva. Minerva did as she asked. Hermione repeated the process for Minerva's memory. The young witch handed both jars to Kingsley who took them silently. Hermione then turned her attention to the flushed witch before her. "Harry will you carry her," she asked. "I don't believe she is going to be able to walk."

"Sure," he said as he moved to Minerva and scooped her into his arms. Harry forced his body not to respond to the moan the vulnerable witch allowed to escape her lips when he touched her. "Let's get her out of here before anyone else shows up," Harry stated, very aware of the privacy the witch in his arms valued.

"Kingsley please owl me and keep me informed," Hermione said as they started walking out the door. "There will be no questioning from the Ministry for Minerva. I hope you can find a way to prevent others from seeing those memories but we will understand if you can't."

Kingsley nodded, watched them disappear from sight and then turned to take the bound wizard who he recognized as Rory Stewart to the Ministry for questioning. Kingsley also planned on making a few inquiries from department heads at the Ministry to see if there was anything else he could use against the wizard that dare attempt to attack Minerva McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Minerva sat in the stone tub in Hermione's private bathroom at Potter Estate. She had scrubbed her skin until red whelps had surfaced in an attempt to remove any trace of Rory Stewart. Hermione had said nothing as she did it but merely handed her a basic healing potion. Minerva had drunk it immediately before handing the phial back to the young witch. Minerva watched as Hermione moved about the room in search of a nightgown and underclothes for Minerva to borrow. Minerva had already requested Hermione burn every stitch of her clothing which the younger had already agreed to do. Minerva who was still flushed and quite aroused finally decided to talk. "Why do you have your own set of rooms at Potter Estate? I wasn't aware you and Harry were in a relationship."

Hermione gathered the items she had searched for and laid them on the counter. She moved over to the edge of the tub and sat down in front of her friend. Hermione smiled reassuring and replied, "I'm not in a relationship with Harry. The fool decided to list me as his sister on the forms at Gringotts Bank and even performed a small blood ritual that recognized me as a Potter before we left in search of the Horcuxes."

Minerva looked surprised at that and Hermione grinned. "Harry Potter has a saving people thing and he decided he would make sure I was taken care of in the event he didn't make it through the war. I have always seen Harry as a brother of sorts but I never wanted his money. The fool just laughed at me when I told him as much and said he had plenty to spare. Harry insists his treasure is not the wealth in his vaults but the friends and family surrounding him and he is quite adamant I am his family."

"That's quite noble of him," Minerva said as her respect for the young wizard grew. "Why haven't I heard this before?"

Hermione sighed and then answered honestly, "Ronald." Tears filled the younger woman's eyes before she continued. "He is so jealous of Harry's fame and money. Ron doesn't realize he has everything Harry has ever wanted, a family to love and cherish. Harry believed Ron wouldn't accept me becoming Harry's sister well so we hid it. Ron is a great friend to me; however, he is easily angered and flies off the handle so quickly. While the war has forced Ron to grow up somewhat, he will never fully accept the closeness Harry and I share due to his jealousy. Ron has somehow convinced himself I am meant to be his wife and is jealous of any time I spend with Harry especially when he is not with us."

Minerva snorted at this. "That's utterly ridiculous. That boy wants a Molly and you will never be happy with that. You need to stretch your mind and continue to learn. You will need someone that will encourage your studies not pull the books right out of your hands."

"Exactly," Hermione agreed and then frowned. "Now back to your problem. You know those potions will continue to run rampant in your system until you give in. Do you have any secret suitors or interests?"

"No," Minerva stammered and closed her eyes. Minerva didn't want to have this conversation but she knew she had to. "You are well aware I do not and the reasons why. I am unsure if I will even be able to participate without descending into past experiences."

Hermione sighed and moved closer to her friend. She reached out carefully and grasped Minerva's slightly wet hand with her own. "I am well aware of the struggles of being a rape victim and what you will have to overcome."

Minerva looked at her young friend sharply. Hermione had never mentioned rape to her in any of their previous conversations. Hermione gave Minerva a sad smile and explained. "You know about the torture at Malfoy Manor but I might have omitted a few details. Harry is the only one living that knows what really happened. After Mudblood was carved into my arm, Bellatrix decided to give me to some of the inner circle wizards for fun. I was brutally raped by 3 wizards that night." The tears flowed down Hermione's face as she struggled to finish her story. "I felt disgusted and never thought I would be able to get the smell of them off of me when we finally escaped. Harry found me scrubbing the skin right off myself one night while I was trying to get their smell off me. I broke down and told Harry the truth and he just held me while I cried. He healed my skin, the bruises, and the bite marks that littered my body from the attack and never said a word to anyone. After the final battle, I found out from Ron that Harry had killed a few wizards from behind. Ron didn't know what to make of it but I pushed it off as he was taken out the enemy before they could hurt our side. It didn't take me long to realize it was the wizards that violated me at Malfoy Manor and Harry had taken them out so I wouldn't ever have to worry about them hurting me again."

"Oh my sweet girl," Minerva cooed as she pulled Hermione into a slightly awkward hug. "I am so sorry that happened to you. I probably would have done the same as Harry if I had known what happened and their identities."

"I have no doubt," Hermione whispered and then added, "Let's get you dressed." Hermione helped Minerva out of the stone tub and then dried her carefully. Minerva moaned somewhat at the touches and apologized each time. "Don't apologize for which you have no control over," her friend said vehemently. Hermione helped Minerva dress and then brushed and dried her hair. "We still have to get you through tonight," the young witch whispered.

Minerva closed her eyes in defeat and said, "I know."

"I have a suggestion but I don't think you are going to like it," Hermione said cautiously then met Minerva's eyes. "I know he is younger and a former student but Harry understands how abuse affects people."

"No," Minerva said quickly while vehemently shaking her head no. "I cannot ruin his life."

"You won't ruin his life," Hermione stated truthfully.

"There will be a child," Minerva stated and then continued. "He has his whole life in front of him and I will not add a child to his burdens. Besides I am pretty sure he would be disgusted at the idea of Old McGonagall in his bed."

"Actually I think he would be excited about you in his bed," Hermione interrupted with a smirk. "Harry has had a crush on you for years. Hell, most Gryffindor males and half of the females, fantasize about our stern Head of House losing control at their hands." Minerva snorted at this this and rolled her eyes. "Minerva, I am being completely serious. I wish you knew how beautiful you really are. But back on topic, Harry dreams of having a family of his own. Any children, no matter the circumstances regarding their conception, would be a dream come true for Harry. You once told me you regretted not having a family."

"A family, yes, but not a child out of wedlock," Minerva cried out in frustration. "I am the daughter of a Presbyterian minister and quite old fashioned Hermione. I want a husband and children to come after the wedding. I am sure Harry's teenage crush has vanished and he has moved on with young Miss Weasley."

Hermione scoffed at that, "Ginny is in love with the Boy Who Lived not Harry and he knows it. Harry has been distancing himself from her for a while now. Actually he has been distancing himself from the entire Weasley family so Ginny will know he is serious about there not being a future for them. So you are old-fashioned in family matters and want a husband before a pregnancy is confirmed? How does the idea of Harry filling that role sound?"

"Hermione Granger," Minerva almost yelled indignant at suggestion. "That is not what I meant and you very well know it. I cannot destroy his future. I will just go bed a random wizard and be done with it."

Hermione sighed and then tried another tactic, "Harry needs you as much as you need him. Harry wants a family but has given up on finding a witch that understands his need of being just Harry. People see the Boy Who Lived but not the boy who lost his family to become the Boy Who Lived. People see the wizard who vanquished Voldemort but not the Harry who had to fight and take others' lives in order to do so. You, Minerva McGonagall, know what it is like to be pushed into fame and the spotlight. You understand how frustrating it is for Harry and you really do have a lot in common with him. I think a marriage between you and Harry could be wonderful if you overlook the age gap and be honest with one another. Besides you wouldn't make it to a local bar and find a willing male before you lose yourself completely to the potions."

Minerva sighed and dropped her eyes from Hermione's gaze. She knew she was losing her ability to think straight due to her increased arousal but she also knew she could trust Hermione completely. If Hermione thought this was the solution to her problem than why was she arguing with the young witch standing before her? "So tell me," Minerva said and reluctantly asked, "How would Harry feel about all of this?"

Hermione just beamed before running out of the room. Minerva assumed she ran off to find the wizard in question. Minerva gazed at herself in the full length mirror in front of her. Hermione had found a simple black satin and lace nightgown that fell just above her knees. She wore no bra and only had black satin and lace knickers on under the gown. Her feet were bare and her hair cascaded down her back to her waist. She hadn't worn her hair down in years but she had no desire to pin it up. Her body was flushed and her green eyes shown her arousal. She was a hot mess she thought with a sigh of frustration. The potions coursing through her body made it difficult for her to refrain from touching herself. She knew she would be lucky to make it an hour more before the arousal became too much to not act upon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry Potter slowly walked towards the master bedroom with determination glinting in his green eyes. He had listened to Hermione as she explained just what she wanted him to do. He hadn't figured out what she was thinking when she suggested it but the more she talked the more he knew he would do it. He had learned early on to never doubt Hermione's judgement. Granted sometimes he was stubborn and ignored it but he never doubted her. Through the years, he learned to curb his stubbornness when it came to Hermione's instincts. Harry Potter knew without a doubt Hermione would never harm him in any way.

Harry had gone into his study momentarily before venturing upstairs to Minerva. Hermione had run ahead of him after he agreed to marry and bed Minerva McGonagall. He presumed Hermione would show Minerva into the master bedroom and then head to Hogwarts so they could have some privacy tonight. Harry realized he would have his wedding night before the actual wedding but with the potions forced upon Minerva that couldn't be helped. Harry knew he would have to find a way to reassure Minerva he would be true to his word and marry her as soon as possible. He smiled at her old-fashioned beliefs, they matched his perfectly.

Harry opened the door slowly and peered into the softly lit room. She was standing by the massive window looking out into the starry night. His breath hitched at the lovely vision she painted in the soft moonlight. The nightgown she wore was such a contrast to her pale ivory skin and he felt an urge to worship every inch of her. He briefly wondered why she never wore her hair down, it was breathtaking to him. "Minerva," he said softly. He didn't want to startle her or cause her any distress if it could be helped.

Minerva turned around slowly and he could see the arousal dripping off of her in waves. She was a goddess in his eyes. Her breathtaking beauty was on display in the nightgown that hugged her curves in just the right places. He stood by the door until she acknowledged him; he was silently letting her know they would be on her terms tonight. She lifted her gaze to meet his and asked him frankly, "Are you truly okay with this arrangement?"

Harry saw the uncertainty in her eyes which wrestled with her very apparent lust and sought to reassure her. Harry strolled to her and stopped right in front of her. His hand slowly caressed her cheek before he whispered, "Absolutely. I am surprised you are willing to be tied to me but I promise you I will do my best to make you happy. I don't plan on letting the start of this arrangement stifle what it could be. I plan on wooing you and making you truly want to be my wife and not just in name only."

Minerva watched amazed as Harry unexpectedly grasped her left hand and slipped a ruby and diamond engagement ring on her finger. He slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm making her gasp at the unexpectedness and her arousal to soar even higher. "That's the ring Gryffindor's wife wore when they wed. It's been in the family for centuries but no one has been able to hold it in their grasp until me. I guess Gryffindor approves of his heir giving it to you. You're quite the Gryffindor, you know. This coming weekend I plan on adding a wedding band next to that ring," he said with such sincerity that it made Minerva believe him.

Surprised at learning Harry was a direct descendant to Godric Gryffindor filtered across her face but his words are what touched her. He had taken an awful and awkward situation and made it almost normal. He made her feel as if he chose her for his wife not him agreeing to just help her and her old-fashioned beliefs. Tears filled up in her emerald eyes as she said, "Oh Harry…"

Whatever else she planned to say was cut off with his lips on hers. Overcome with emotion and the potions running rampant through her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself flush against him as they continued their kiss until breathing became too difficult. She moaned loudly at the feeling of him and his own arousal which was bulging against the restraints of his pants. He then arrogantly swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her gently in the center before leaning over her and kissing her once again. He was determined to make tonight special for her.

Minerva sighed contently as Harry kissed his way down her body. He kissed a trail from her jaw down her slender neck and to her ample chest. Harry paid special attention to the scars littering her body. It touched her heart if she was honest with herself. Harry kissed a trail from her stomach to her hipbone and then down her left leg. Almost as if he was worshipping her body she thought. He kissed up the right leg to her other hipbone and then surprised her greatly when he kissed her womanly folds. She looked at him in surprise and wondered briefly when her clothes had disappeared. Harry just grinned at her before lavishing his attention at the delicate area between her legs. Minerva threw her head back, closed her eyes and grasped his hair between her fingers to hold him to her dripping center. A questing mouth and wondering fingers discovered her intimately. Her arousal had doubled so she just enjoyed the sensations he was creating until she exploded in ecstasy sometime later.

Harry had moved back up to hold her while she recovered from her intense orgasm. Her breathing was labored as she lay in his arms. Harry was hopeful she was enjoying herself. Hermione had explained Minerva had shared the same type of abuse she had experienced and he hoped Minerva would find their night together enjoyable. He hoped to fan the flames of her lust until she was so overwhelmed with need that she wouldn't think about her abuse when he finally joined them. "I have to admit that was a first for me," Minerva said breathlessly and then asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Hermione isn't the only one that enjoys a good book," Harry responded with a lazy smile. He met her gaze before he made his own admission. "That was a first for me as well. Actually, I have only ever shared a couple of kisses so the rest will be new territory for me."

Minerva looked at him shocked. The way girls at Hogwarts had thrown themselves at him she expected him to lose his virginity quite a few years ago. The way he had kissed her and then taken control of her body had seemed so experienced. _Had a virgin really gave her the best orgasm of her life?_ "Really," she asked in disbelief. Harry just nodded his head and blushed shyly. Minerva placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him to her slowly. "I am positive we will figure it out," she said as she kissed him passionately and rekindled their passion. She was not unable to control her arousal anymore nor did she really want to.

Harry moved over her and removed his remaining clothes wandlessly. He settled himself between her legs but didn't enter her just yet. His green eyes sought out hers silently asking for permission. She smiled at his consideration before nodding and reaching for his hand. Slowly he entered her body and then stilled to give her time to adjust to his size. Her eyes fluttered shut at the wondrous sensations coursing through her body. Minerva was sure the potions injected into her body earlier this evening aided in her lust and unbridled passion but she pushed the thought from her mind. "Move lover," she whispered into his ears and she brought his lips down to meet hers in a demanding kiss.

Harry did as his future wife demanded and sought to please her as best as he could. Hands roamed, tongues licked and nipped, and hearts connected as they sought their release. Minerva sighed and gasped as Harry found that certain spot that made stars dance before her eyes. She cried out for more rather loudly and pulled him as tightly to her as possible. Harry barely managed to hold out until he heard her cry out his name when her orgasm hit before he filled her with his seed and fell onto her completely spent.

Harry was startled when a lilac colored mist surrounded Minerva's stomach before vanishing from sight. "The potion did its job and has left my system," Minerva explained in reassurance before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Harry nodded before settling beside of her and wandlessly recovering the bedsheet to cover their naked forms. Harry draped an arm around Minerva's waist and pulled her as close to him as possible before sleep overcame him as well. Neither noticed the soft golden light that glowed around them for a few minutes before vanishing out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun filtering into the room from the large bay window woke Minerva up the next morning. She stretched and then immediately stilled as she had remembered the night prior. She felt Harry's arm still draped across her waist possessively and she knew she was completely naked. Before she could get self-conscious regarding her lack of clothing, Harry whispered sleepily, "I'm just as naked as you so relax. Just enjoy the moment."

Minerva turned to look at him and smiled shyly. His face was relaxed and his hair was sticking every which way but she found him adorable. "Thank you for last night," she said softly, her Scottish accent very pronounced. "I did not expect all of the tenderness you showed me."

Harry just blushed at the compliment and buried his head in her shoulder which caused a smile to grace Minerva's face. As her thoughts returned to last night, she remembered her engagement ring and raised her left hand up to her face to inspect her ring. The rubies and diamonds sparkled brightly. Minerva thought the ring was exquisite but then she remembered what Harry had said about the ring. "Did this ring really belong to Godric's wife?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," he replied as he snaked his arm around Minerva and snuggled closer to her warm body. "Remind me and I will show you a picture of them the next time we are in the library."

"Was the part of no other heir being able to grasp it true as well," she asked as she settled further in his embrace. No need to be embarrassed now she thought as she allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of his embrace.

"It is," Harry answered honestly. "I have been in the study countless times and I have never even bothered to touch it; however, when I knew I would marry you I just got this feeling it was meant to be on your hand. I was quite surprised when I was able to grasp the ring from its protective case and slipped it on your finger."

"So how are you feeling about everything," Harry asked sometime later. He was curious how she remained as calm as she had. Hermione had been a right mess after her ordeal.

He didn't elaborate but she knew what he meant. _How did she feel?_ she wondered briefly. Minerva turned her head to meet his gaze and answered as best as she could. "I think I am still processing everything. Hermione found me before that poor excuse of a wizard could rape me and I am grateful for that but I expect the nightmares of past experiences to plague my sleep before too long. I am thankful I was rushed out of there before anyone else could see me in such a vulnerable moment but at the same time I am upset I allowed myself to fall victim instead of watching my surroundings. I am touched by the treatment I received from Hermione and how she had thought logically for me when I simply could not. I have no words to describe the tenderness you showed me last night and your understanding of my unique situation. At the same time, I am still processing the fact you have committed, quite quickly I might add, to a life with someone decades older than you and have accepted a child will come from last's activities. I have always regretted not having a family of my own but at the same time I cannot help but believe I trapped you into this."

"Nonsense," Harry replied and quickly moved so that his body pinned hers against the bed. His emerald eyes bore into hers before he continued. "I made the decision to bring you to Potter Estate last night because I cared for you prior and didn't want others to see you so vulnerable. I accepted the situation last night and the upcoming nuptials because I couldn't bear the thought of someone else just bedding you and walking away from you and the child they helped to create. You deserve so much more than that. You deserve someone that is willing to hold you tightly and someone that will love you always. You deserve someone that will change their share of nappies and will walk the floor at night pacifying a crying infant so you can rest. You deserve that ring on your finger and a last name that will match that of your child. It's so frustrating you don't know your own worth."

Minerva stared up at him in wonder, tears filling her emerald eyes once again. Never had anyone told her she deserved better nor had she ever believed she deserved anything better. She certainly didn't expect Harry to think so highly of her nor did she realize beforehand that he actually cared for her. Before she could respond, he surprised her once again. He slipped inside of her and kissed her passionately sending flames throughout her body. Minerva could only moan as Harry started loving her once more. She pushed everything else out of her mind as she enjoyed Harry and his love without the present of potions muddling her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Harry left for a mandatory meeting at the Ministry, Minerva found a note Hermione had left the previous night. The young witch had thoughtfully sent over some of Minerva's clothing from Hogwarts and had promised to join Minerva and Harry for dinner tonight. Minerva had wandered Potter Estate and became familiar with its layout. Deciding to find a book to read, she headed for the library Harry had mentioned the night before. When Minerva finally found it and stepped inside, she was utterly amazed. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the walls of the two story room. A spiral stairwell granted access to the upper level of the library where a study area of sorts was located. Large windows allowed natural light to filter through making a lovely atmosphere. Minerva thought this library was the most impressive privately owned library she had ever seen. "I may never leave," she whispered to herself as she started reading titles of the books on the shelf closest to her.

"I felt much the same when I first saw this room," a cheery voice said behind her. Minerva froze at the voice she heard, a voice she recognized as Lily Potter. Turning slowly, Minerva saw a painting of Lily Potter hanging over the mantle. Lily was smiling friendly, "Hello Minerva."

"Lily," Minerva breathed out slowly. Minerva walked to the painting and smiled sadly as the tears gathered in her eyes. "I did not realize you had commission a magical painting but I am ever so glad you did."

Lily smiled at her former professor before answering, "I insisted on it before we went into hiding. I refused to leave Harry without a way to learn about his parents. I knew James and I weren't going to make it throughout the year. I actually saw it in a dream and decided to do as much for him as I could without drawing too much attention. I also hid a letter I want you to read. It's tucked inside of the Charles Dickens book directly across from me."

Minerva glanced at the spot where Lily was pointing and walked across the room to grab said book. She flipped through the pages until she found an envelope addressed to Lily. Minerva read the letter, her eyes widened as she read before she looked up at Lily. Minerva then reread it to make sure she understood it correctly. "A soul bond," Minerva questioned in disbelief, shock evident on her face. "Harry and I are soul bound. Isn't that a twist of fate?"

Lily nodded before explaining, "When I was pregnant with Harry I noticed a flutter of excitement each time you touched me. A simple touch on the hand or a brief hug from you caused Harry to move about so much. I also noticed a golden thread from my stomach to you, to your heart more specifically. I always noticed smidges of color around magical people and Albus once explained I was seeing people's magic. I was the only one that noticed the golden thread so I researched until I found the answer I sought. I had to inquiry about it from a trusted friend in the Records Department to be sure though. I thought about telling you after Harry was born but I refrained at the last moment. You didn't seem to respond to Harry the same way he did you so I thought it best to let everything happen naturally so I kept the information to myself. I also wanted to leave the letter so you would have the answers you needed. I suspect you are struggling with the age difference and hoped the letter would help you."

"I am and would say most of Britain will struggle with it once the news breaks," Minerva said frantically. "I am old enough to be his grandmother," Minerva said brokenly. Minerva momentarily closed her eyes to gather her thoughts regarding the soul bond to Harry. "Does Harry know about the soul bond," Minerva asked while dreading the answer. Minerva didn't like the idea of Harry agreeing to everything just because he thought he was destined for it. She wanted Harry to agree to everything of his own free will.

Lily gave Minerva a reassuring smile before shaking her head no. "Harry is completely in the dark. I have only told one other person."

"James," Minerva guessed but was surprised when Lily shook her head no rather quickly.

"James wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret," Lily said honestly. "James would have been shouting it on the rooftop that his little boy was soul bound to the elusive Professor McGonagall," Lily snorted in amusement then continued. "A couple of years ago I discussed it with my almost daughter."

"Hermione," Minerva realized with a smile and then frowned. "That's why she practically pushed me in Harry's arms last night. She was ensuring the soul bond was completed." Minerva thought for a moment before asking, "Is that why she came to Hogwarts to be my apprentice?"

"Hermione is only happy when she is studying so it's not really a surprise to me she chose to continue her studies. I would say the news of the soul bond probably pushed Transfiguration over Charms or Potions though." Lily grinned at Minerva before saying, "Don't be too hard on her. I asked her for help in giving Harry a push in the right direction. After a few days of watching them interact with each other, I realized she has his best interests at heart. She sees him as her brother and I am glad he chose to magically make her his sister."

"That she does," Minerva agreed wholeheartedly. "Harry also depends on her. His conscious probably sounds like Hermione." Lily snorted at that before nodding her agreement. "Did Hermione come by and explain everything that happened last night?"

"She did," Lily answered solemnly. "I was surprised by the attack and I'm sorry that happened to you. At the same time, I am glad circumstances pushed you to Harry and the soul bond was completed. Neither of you would have ever been completely settled if it hadn't of been. I was amazed when I saw him grasp the Gryffindor engagement ring and James was over the moon his son was the one that finally got it. And if I am being completely honest I am thrilled at the promise of a grandchild."

Minerva gave Lily a tight smile. "I expect the attack to catch up to me sometime soon but I am rather shocked and surprised by how things turned out. I would have most likely not given in regardless of what I felt if circumstances would have been different," Minerva confessed then forged on. "I never saw Harry any differently than any other student until he came of age. It must be a part of the soul bond so unimaginable instances do not happen when huge age gaps are involved. I dare say a lot of unsavory behavior would have happened throughout history between soul bound couples with significant age differences," Minerva said thoughtful then added, "Let's hope the next generation doesn't carry out the marauder ways." Lily snorted once again before nodding her head in agreement. "So where's James' portrait?" Minerva asked curiously looking about the room.

"Our main portrait is in the study but I might have commission a second frame and paid extra for runes banning anyone that isn't studious so I could escape to some quiet in the library," Lily said with a grin. Minerva full bellied laughed at that one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione waltzed in when it was dinner time. She pecked Harry and Minerva on the cheek before taking her customary seat at the formal dining table. Hermione helped herself to a plate of her favorites before stating, "You owe me big time."

Hermione explained she had been to the Records Management department that morning and discovered Harry and Minerva were married last night with the completion of their soul bond. Hermione added she had to call in several favors to keep the information hidden until the weekend and how she had to offer a scoop of a lifetime to the Daily Prophet editor in order to not publish the story in the next paper. "I promised a wedding photo in exchange for the right to approve the final draft before Sunday's edition," Hermione admitted apologetic.

Minerva replied, "I believe that's fair Hermione. At least this way, we will be in control of how the story is presented and in what light we are shone. Goodness knows the public will be outraged over me teaching Harry and the substantial age gap."

Harry looked from Hermione to Minerva before asking, "Why do neither of you seem surprised by the whole part of us being soul bound? I am certainly surprised by it."

Minerva and Hermione looked at Harry with slightly guilty expressions. Minerva sighed before saying, "I found Lily's painting in the library today and she told me about it. She noticed a golden thread between her pregnant belly and my heart so she made some inquiries and found it. She decided against telling either of us about it so everything would happen naturally."

Harry thought for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance. Then he turned his attention to Hermione curious how she knew the information. "How long have you known Mione?" he asked inquisitively.

She averted her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip nervously before admitting, "A few weeks after the ritual but Lily made me promise not to tell you. She didn't want your decision to be just acceptance of being fated together. You already had to deal with the damn prophecy! She wanted you to make the decision without the knowledge of the soul bond. Your mother wanted you to be happy and have a choice regarding your future."

Harry nodded once again. Harry was frustrated his mother had kept the information from him but at the same time he was grateful he had decided to marry Minerva before he knew of the soul bond. "I should be upset mum didn't tell me but I find I am just relieved I made the decision to marry before I knew the information. I can convince myself I had a choice unlike that damn prophecy," he said honestly.

Minerva leaned into him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "The fates may have willed it but we made the decisions," Minerva whispered reassuringly. Harry gave her a genuine smile.

"Enough of these topics that can't be helped," Hermione said then added, "We have a wedding to plan!"

* * *

Later that evening, Harry was propped up in bed with a book firmly ensconced in his grasp. He looked up rather surprised as Minerva came into the room from the bathroom adjunct to the room. She stopped on the other side of the bed as she removed the thin tartan robe she had on and laid it on a nearby chair. She turned rather slowly giving Harry the opportunity to appreciate her lithe form. She wore a silky green nightie and her hair was once again flowing down her back in raven locks. She smiled shyly before sliding in between the sheets on what she mentally claimed as her side of the bed. She turned onto her side so she could watch Harry and settled down on the pillow. "What are you reading," she asked nonchalantly.

"It's a book on Defense," Harry answered watching a single eyebrow raise in question. He chuckled before he elaborated. "I plan on trying for my mastery. I have skated by for long enough, either relying on others' knowledge or 'sheer dumb luck' as a very wise witch once said." Minerva snorted at this and rolled her eyes. She remembered saying that phase many of times in his present. He smiled before adding, "I plan to try for several of them in the next few years."

"Truly," Minerva asked rather surprised but pleased nonetheless.

Harry nodded. "I haven't told anyone yet especially Mione. I am hoping to surprise her if I gain my mastery," he said honestly then explained as best as he could. "Mione has always supported me and I feel like she would be so happy if I did gain my mastery in something. I decided to self-study as opposed to studying under a Master in Defense. It is my strongest area and considering I vanquished the most recent Dark Lord, I hope I will be able to pass it and not have the entire wizarding population knowing I am attempting my mastery."

"I believe that is a wise decision. Everyone wants to know what the savior of the wizarding world is up to these days," Minerva teased. It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Hermione will be thrilled at just the attempt," Minerva replied honestly. "I am pleasantly surprised and am willing to help you any way I can."

"Thanks," he said. "I appreciate it Minerva." He laid his book on the bedside table and shifted to lie facing her. "I didn't know if I would see you tonight," he said while interlocking his fingers with hers. "I am certainly glad of it though."

Minerva studied him for a moment before deciding blunt honesty was the best in this situation. "I was not entirely sure I would be here tonight either. I debated on just staying in Hermione's rooms while I tried to make sense of everything that has happened but I could not do it. We are soul bound, legally married, and I will not take that lightly no matter the situation that led to it. My place is here with you," she said then smirked before asking, "Did you not mention something about wooing me?"

Harry laughed outright before answering, "I certainly did." He quickly drew her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She responded with just as much passion. His heart was soaring at her commitment to him, to their marriage. He would do everything in his power to make this witch, his witch, happy or at least die trying to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The night before the wedding, Harry found Minerva laying on couch in the study reading, from the looks of it, a very old tome. Her face was flushed in anger but the tear tracks running down her face gave him an indication of the hurt underneath the anger. He shrugged out of his work robes and toed off his shoes before crossing the room to her. He settled down between her and the back of the couch drawing her in his protective embrace as he did so. He kissed the pulse point on her neck before asking, "What happened?"

She was silent for so long he didn't think she would answer. Harry was debating on his next course of action when she whispered brokenly, "The post arrived."

Harry scrunched his face up in confusion before he noticed the crumpled up letter beside of her. He clutched it and read the letter that had obviously upset his Minerva. He cursed at the stupidity of Molly Weasley and the hate filled letter she had sent his beloved. He thought about sending the offending letter up in flames but figured that wouldn't do any good. He muttered a spell to send it to Hermione who was in her rooms working on last minute details for the wedding. He turned his attention back to the witch in his arms and tighten his hold on her before responding, "Molly's accusations are unfounded and made purely out of jealousy and greed."

Fresh tears flowed freely as she replied. "I know that in my head but my heart is another matter entirely. I have known Molly since she was 11 years old and it is hurtful she would even write such down on parchment regardless if she believed it or not. I have never given a reason for her to make such accusations."

"What did Molly Weasley write," asked the portrait of James Potter. Harry glanced up to see his parents worrying expressions.

Minerva sniffed a bit before answering, "Apparently I am a half blood out to steal the prestige of the Ancient and Noble Potter House and a child molester on top of that."

"That spiteful cow," Lily screamed indignantly. "Minerva you have more integrity in your pinky than she has ever had. The greedy cow is hoping to push your buttons so you will push Harry away. I guarantee she has her daughter waiting on the sidelines to throw herself at Harry if you do."

"She has always tried to control my future," Harry reflected sadly. "She talked about how we would be one big happy family when Hermione and I married her youngest two. That was never going to happen!"

"She did," asked Minerva as she frowned. Molly should have never said anything of the sort.

Harry nodded his head yes. "That doesn't surprise me," James said. "I have always wondered why such a poor family had so many children. I know contraceptive potions are expensive but there are other ways to take precautions. I suspect Molly was hoping to align the Weasley family with more upstanding wizarding families and move them back up to their original position in wizarding society before their disgrace."

Minerva looked up sharply at James and studied his words. She hated to admit it but it did sound plausible. _How could I have never thought about it before? _she wondered. Then another disturbing thought crossed her mind. "Harry," she said turning her gaze to that of her husband. "Who bought your school supplies for you? I do not remember you ever mentioning going to Gringotts besides your first year."

Harry sighed before admitting something he had never thought he would ever do. "You are correct in your logic," he answered sadly. "Molly kept my vault key from me. She claimed she could get to the bank more easily than me. Of course, I trusted her and the entire family so much I didn't think much about it. Anytime I needed something, Molly gladly sent it to me. When I went to Gringotts before leaving to hunt the horcruxes, I discovered exactly how much Molly had taken from my trust vault."

"She stole from your vault," Lily asked horrified. Lily would have never dreamed Molly would do such a thing.

Harry nodded before he continued. "She had always taken double what I requested or what my supplies costed. I asked for her access to be denied and a new key was issued. I explained the situation to my financial advisor and he was furious that it had happened. The goblins wanted to immediately bring charges against Molly but I asked them not to. We didn't need our forces divided in the middle of a damn war so I asked for an alternative. The Goblins called in Bill and explained what Molly had done. Once he saw what she had done and the receipts of what she had purchased, he offered to pay me monthly installments from his pay until it was paid off. I couldn't allow him to do it. He was innocent in it all. Bill seemed to impress the hell out of the Goblins that day though," Harry laughed as he thought of the Goblins' expressions at the offer. "Bill called in Arthur for a meeting at Gringotts the same day. Arthur broke down in tears at what Molly had done. I remember hearing him say "stealing from a boy who lost his parents" and "like a son" through his breakdown. Once Arthur composed himself he insisted the Weasley family would pay me back in full. The man started asking about selling his home to do so," Harry said still amazed at Arthur's attitude. "I didn't want to bankrupt the entire family for Molly's theft so I arranged for Arthur to make small payments to the Goblins who converts the payments and deposits them into a Muggle account."

"Why not the family vault," James asked confused.

Harry smiled sadly before answering. "Those vaults are packed full of gold and jewels as it is. I will never have to want for anything regardless if I ever work. I wanted to do something special with that money."

"What's the Muggle account for," Lily asked curiously.

Harry smiled broadly. "I started a foundation in the Muggle World. The foundation is in name only right now so the money is being invested wisely so the amount will grow until attention can be focused on it."

Minerva looked Harry thoughtfully before asking, "What's the name of the foundation?"

Harry sighed and met her gaze then answered, "Hermione's Hope. I am planning on surprising her with it when she gains her Mastery. I am looking forward to seeing just what she can do with it."

Minerva smiled lovingly at Harry before dropping a quick kiss on his lips. Harry grinned at his wife before asking, "So you approve?"

"Wholeheartedly," she answered. "I am just upset that Bill and Arthur are the only ones that know of Molly's theft."

"They're not," Harry said. "Arthur dragged Molly into Gringotts after I left and stripped her from the Weasley vault. Molly is only allowed to shop with money Arthur sees fit to give her." Harry snorted before continuing, "Arthur even forced Molly to clean the main floor of Gringotts after closing that evening. He made her do it the muggle way as well. Bill gracefully sent me his memory of it."

James laughed loudly at the image of Molly scrubbing the floors while cursing like a troll. "I imagine she wasn't too happy," he said delightfully. _How dare anyone steal from his son?_ he thought indignantly.

Harry grinned at his dad. "Not particular and especially since she is no longer allowed to seek me out or talk to me unless I speak to her beforehand," Harry said. "Arthur forced her to choose between a wand oath agreeing to it or being cast out of the Weasley family."

"That's shocking," Lily commented her eyebrows were raised up in surprise. "I didn't believe the man to have a backbone when it comes to his wife."

"He does," Hermione said as she rushed into the room then added crudely, "Apparently massive dragon balls as well."

James and Harry just grinned at Hermione as Lily and Minerva looked thoroughly surprised at the vulgar words the young witch uttered. "Hermione Granger," Minerva reprimanded.

The young witch gave her mentor an apologetic look before speaking again. "I seemed to have picked up a colorful vocabulary while on the run with the boys. I just came back from the Burrow. I couldn't believe Molly could write such a letter and I sure as hell wasn't going to let it go."

"What did you do daughter of mine," James asked wondering what the little spitfire had done.

Hermione smiled lovingly at the portrait. "I demanded an apology to our family honor or threatened a swift justice against the entire Weasley clan regardless of who grieved us," Hermione said impishly then finished her story. "Arthur was in the midst of reading the letter that Molly had sent to Minerva when Molly decided to hex me and call me a Mudblood." Gasps erupted for the entire room but Hermione forged on. "Arthur blocked the hex and disarmed his wife before I had time to lift my wand. I had never seen the man so angry before. He bound his wife right then and there. Added a gag for good measure," Hermione snorted in amusement. "None of the children offered to help Molly either. Anyways, he apologized to me formally, as Lady Granger-Potter which caused Ron and Ginny to erupt in anger. Arthur disarmed both of them before demanding their silence. I swear I saw Arthur's magic flowing out of him in waves as he verbally stripped the hide off of them. He threatened to cast them out of the family if they even mentioned the Potter name again. Arthur then informed me Molly would be going to Gringotts to work off her debt to you in their mines."

"He's sending her to the mines," Minerva asked aghast at the very notion. She had heard horror stories of the work conditions!

Hermione nodded yes before speaking once again. "Arthur has forbidden Ron and Ginny from coming anywhere near us. I suspect Ron and Ginny knew about Molly's theft from the beginning and their greed allowed them to follow her lead. The older boys looked green as they discovered what their mom had done. I took great pleasure in informing the Weasley family of your soul bond and how Lily had even left a letter for Minerva regarding it and even blessed the union."

"You are something Mione," Harry laughed. "Arthur will probably keep each and every one of them on a tight leash now for fear of being accused of messing with a soul bond."

"Exactly," she answered triumphantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry nervously stood on the platform where the teacher's table normally resides in the Great Hall waiting on the wedding ceremony to start. He had been blown away when he had first walked into the Great Hall. Hermione had insisted on decorating the Great Hall without Harry or Minerva even catching a peak. Minerva had simply sighed and allowed Hermione to have complete control. The tables had been moved from the Great Hall for the wedding and following reception. Smaller, intimate tables were placed throughout the Hall. The room had been decorated with golds and reds and was overflowing with a variety of flowers. Harry was sure he had never even seen several of the flowers before. Hermione had enlisted the staff at Hogwarts to help her decorate and make the day perfect for Minerva and Harry. Harry teared up when he noticed Hermione had brought his parents' portrait so they could witness the union as well.

Harry smoothed out his black dress robes nervously. Hermione had insisted he wear his very best Head of House robes complete with his entire lineage. Harry normally only displayed his Potter lineage but today the Black and Gryffindor House badges were displayed proudly. Neville, his best mate, who was standing next to him dressed in his own Head of House robes chuckled at Harry. "No need to be nervous," his friend said then teased. "It's not like she can take house points now."

Harry grinned and shook his head at the wizard standing beside of him. Neville had grown into a great wizard and Harry was proud to call him his best friend. Neville had surprised Hermione and him with his unwavering determination and strong integrity. Neville had turned down the job offer from the Aurors after the final battle and instead sought a Herbology apprenticeship with Professor Sprout. He insisted on making his own path and not relying on what he had done during the war or who his family was. "It would be interesting to see if I could distract her enough where she would want to take house points," Harry responded then added, "Maybe I could seduce her in the old transfiguration classroom." Neville just groaned at the image in his head.

Harry turned his attention to the main doors that started to open as soft music started playing in the background. He watched as Hermione walked into the room. He smiled widely when he heard the gasps when the guests noticed the Potter badge on her Golden dress robes. She smiled radiantly as she made her way down the aisle to the designated place for Minerva's witness or as she saw it Maid of Honor in muggle terms. Hermione stepped in front of Harry before proudly saying, "Your betrothed is breathtaking my brother."

Harry inwardly laughed at Hermione's antics. What a way to tell the wizarding world of his choice to make her his sister. Harry nodded his head politely in acknowledgement before replying, "Thank you my sister." Hermione took her place as they waited for Minerva.

Within moments, the closed doors opened once again with Minerva standing in the center of the doors beautifully still. Gasps filled the room as Minerva took a few steps inside of the Great Hall and paused as she smiled at Harry. She was dressed in Gryffindor red fitted dress robes that showed the allusion of her wondrous curves the witch normally hid. Her hair, the glorious raven locks Harry loved, cascaded down her back in elegant curls. She wore a Celtic headpiece that reminded Harry of a muggle tiara. He had learned Minerva's mother was a descendant of a highland clan princess but she didn't broadcast the fact normally.

Minerva slowly walked down the aisle smiling the entire way. Minerva was aware she had a little extra sway in her hips but she couldn't help it due to the way the dress robes were made. She believed Hermione had left a few extra requests for her dress once she left Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Minerva couldn't help but feel beautiful in the dress, it flattered her figure perfectly. She stopped when she reached Harry's side and turned to face him. Happy tears fell unashamedly down his face and she couldn't resist reaching out and wiping them away. She gently pressed a kiss to his lips in reassurance before focusing on the Minister of Magic who had jumped at the chance to conduct this wedding. "I believe the kiss is supposed to come at the end," he said to Minerva with amusement shining on his face. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Minerva's musical laughter greeted Harry as they arrived in the master suite at Potter Estate. Her eyes were shining in mirth as she looked at her husband. "I cannot believe you portkeyed us out of our own wedding reception," she said with a smile then added, "Before we could say our goodbyes."

Harry just grinned before he pressed a kiss to Minerva's lips. "I couldn't resist having you all to myself," he admitted shamelessly before grasping her left hand and kissing her palm. Minerva smiled at the gesture, the same one he did that first night they were together.

"I do not know when or how it happened," she started as her emerald eyes sought out his. "Somewhere along the way I have fell completely in love with you," she admitted. "I can feel your love for me through the soul bond and it is breathtaking."

Harry quickly drew her into his arms and kissed her more passionately than she could recall him ever doing before. The kiss ended when breathing became difficult for the both of them. "I love you so very much Minerva," Harry whispered emotionally. "I am blessed to have you as my wife."

The tears welled in emerald eyes as she felt the depth of his love for her through their bond. She wrapped her arms around him and simply said, "Love me husband."

"Always," he whispered as he swept her in his arms and walked her to the massive bed and gently laid her down. "My precious wife," he said as he claimed her lips once more.

Harry made love to her slowly and sweetly the entire night through. There wasn't an area of her body he hadn't worshiped. He kissed, nipped and licked with his mouth while his hands and fingers caressed her gently. Their unhurried lovemaking was passionate, raw, and amazingly beautiful and left both in tears several times throughout the night. Minerva had never dreamed she could be loved so well. That night she swore on her magic she would love Harry forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry had woken his wife up with a sweet kiss and breakfast in bed well maybe brunch was more appropriate. He had fixed a little bit of everything in hopes of satisfying her hunger. They had burned a lot of calories last night he thought fondly. The Daily Prophet was folded on the tray next to their plates. Minerva plopped a piece of fruit in her mouth before opening the paper and reading the front page story.

Harry glanced at the picture Hermione had promised. He was surprised to find two pictures were present. The first was a scene that showed Minerva walking to Harry. Harry watched emotionally as Minerva wiped away his tears and kissed him gently, lovingly. He understood immediately why Hermione had included that one. Their love was on display and knew no bounds in this photo. The last picture was of them dancing at the wedding reception. Their bodies were flush against one another showing their comfort with one another. Harry watched mesmerized as Minerva had thrown her head back and laughed at something Harry had said. The pictured Harry had turned towards the camera and smiled happily. He didn't even know this picture had been taken but it was amazing. "Hermione's photo choices are amazing," he said to his wife.

Minerva nodded her head in agreement. "I did not realize either moment had been captured but I am certainly glad they were," Minerva said. "The article was brilliantly written as well. Adding the information about Soul Bonds was genius. Hermione has effectively painted us a couple who maintained a professional distance while needed but a couple who had finally given in to the undeniable love overpowering us and satisfying the soul bond. I seriously doubt there will be a backlash from the public thanks to this article." Minerva folded the paper and focused on eating brunch with her husband.

* * *

Later that day, Harry found his wife working on her correspondence in the library. She had a simple lavender sundress on that flowed elegantly. Her hair was pinned loosely at the nape of her neck while she worked. Her quill moved furiously as she wrote the last of her letter and sent it off with her owl Athena. "Hi my love," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "What has you so upset," he asked when she didn't move in response.

"I do not want to return to Hogwarts," she whispered brokenly. He gently eased her to face him and frowned. Tears were running down her face and she had red blotches marking her skin from her anxiety. He pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips and gave her time to say whatever she needed to. "I will have to go back shortly to reset the wards and ensure the end of the year items are completed. Filius cannot fill in with those duties although he has done a marvelous job as acting Headmaster. They will be draining and take most of my time. I despise the very thought of being away from you for days at a time," she said emotionally.

Harry pulled her into a loving embrace before he gave her a reassuring smile. "I will simply go with you," he answered with a smile. "You are my wife and I go where you go. Since being Headmistress of Hogwarts demands you reside in the castle during session than I will support that and follow you. I can portkey to work daily and return home to you in the evenings. If I need to see to Potter House business, I will do so when possible but I will make sure I hold you every night possible. When we can sneak away for a weekend away together, we can come back home."

"You will move to Hogwarts with me," she asked surprised by him once again. She wouldn't have guessed he would have left Potter Estate since taking on his Potter House duties.

"I would move anywhere for you," he replied earnestly. "I never want to imagine a Hogwarts without the esteemed Professor McGonagall."

"That's Professor Potter," she smirked before pulling him in a passionate kiss.

Harry closed his eyes as their tongues fought for dominance. Without thinking, he pulled her out of her seat and flush against his body. He lifted her swiftly and sat her on the edge of the table. His hands inched their way up her thighs nearly touching her knickers before he stilled them remembering the night she was attacked. He broke their kiss and sought out her eyes. "Tell me this is alright," he beseeched, lust and need present but a general concern for her was present in his imploring eyes. "Tell me hard and fast is fine."

Minerva smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I have not had a nightmare since I have been in your bed," she answered honestly. "I am positive the feelings of uneasiness and flashbacks of being raped or attacked will come back to me sometime however as of now I am fine. My body responds to you in ways I could never fathom before. I have always feared being intimate with others since I was first raped and have ran from relationships due to this fear. With you, it is different. I am excited by your touch and anticipate any contact we have." Minerva looked at him with such affection, it blew his mind. "If you want it hard and fast then take me," her thick Scottish accent shining through.

Harry shuddered at her words before drawing her in for a bruising kiss. He vanished her knickers before he plunged his fingers inside her. He groaned at her wetness coating his fingers. He worked his fingers to bring her higher and higher in her lust. She moaned and gasped as his fingers plunged into her depths and he nipped at her neck and shoulder. "More," she begged dragging his mouth back to hers.

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and moved his underwear out of the way. He encouraged her to lay back and pulled her bottom closer to the edge of the table. Without warning, he entered her and moved frantically. He pounded into her hard and quick but she didn't mind. He was building her up so quickly she thought the heat flowing throughout her body might burn her alive. Not that she really minded in this particular moment. The sounds of the table groaning under their activities sounded throughout the room. The strength and force he was using was completely unlike any other time. She admitted to herself she liked his show of strength and dominance quite a bit. He suddenly swirled his thumb across her the pearl of her desire and sucked on her nipple through the flimsy bra and thin dress. She exploded into bliss but was aware of his seed filling her completely.

Harry collapsed onto Minerva, his energy gone. His wife wrapped her arms around him securely and kissed his neck. "Never doubt my willingness for you," she whispered, the Scottish accent more pronounced. "I love you husband of mine."

"And I love you," he said passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Minerva pushed open the double doors to the Great Hall and made her way to the Head table, to her seat at the middle of the table. The Hall was empty at the moment; however, the teachers and students alike would be arriving shortly. Minerva had decided to make her return to Hogwarts at the start of the week at breakfast so she could surprise all of the other staff. She sat down in her customary seat, the ridiculous golden chair Albus had gotten during the first year of his Headship. She had left it in his honor and hoped the Headmaster or Headmistresses after her would do so as well.

She decided she would no longer wear the bulky teaching robes but instead more formfitting ones. She had a lovely navy set of robes on with shooting stars bursting across them. She had immediately thought of Albus when she first saw them and bought them without question. They hugged her curves somewhat but were still comfortable enough for her to work in. Her hair was pinned loosely at the nape of her neck. With the age gap between her and Harry, she decided on a softer and more approachable look. Her rings were proudly showcased on her left hand as well.

Minerva sat for a few minutes before Filius and Hermione strolled into the Great Hall. Surprise clearly displaced on their faces. "Why didn't you tell me you would be coming today," Hermione asked excitedly.

Minerva just grinned and said, "I wanted to surprise everyone."

"You certainly did," Filius responded. "Is this just a day visit or for the rest of the term?"

"I plan to remain for the remainder of the year," Minerva answered. "It's not fair to throw my workload on top of the already heavy load you have to bear."

"Oh thank goodness," the Deputy Head squeaked before hugging his longtime friend.

"Will Harry be staying at Potter Estate," Hermione inquired.

Minerva just grinned before shaking her head no. "He plans to stay at Hogwarts with me. He will portkey to the Ministry on days he has to be there," she answered, delighted she would see her husband daily.

"That's wonderful," Hermione said excitedly. "I will look forward to seeing him at dinner then." Minerva simply nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Minerva greeted each staff member that arrived for breakfast briefly. Everyone seemed so happy for her and it soothed her heart. She silently watched as the students filtered in the Great Hall to eat. She silently laughed at their expressions when they noticed her. "I am afraid I must take my leave," Minerva said as she stood up from the table. "That end of the year paperwork will not complete itself." With that said, Minerva walked towards the door.

"It's good to have you back Professor McGonagall," a student called after her.

Minerva turned around as she reached the large oak doors and smiled. "I appreciate it," she said loud enough for the entire room to hear her. "I have missed Hogwarts. Just a reminder though," she said as she grinned and finished, "It's Professor Potter now." She winked at the student who had spoken and then turned and left the Great Hall. She could hear the laughs coming from the Head table as she walked down the hallway towards her office.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey, Matron of Hogwarts, sat in her quaint little office working on her monthly reports. A soft knock on her door caused her attention to focus on her visitor. She was thoroughly surprised to see the Headmistress and her lifelong friend standing there with a smile plastered on her face. "Minerva," she said excitedly and rushed to hug her. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you back at Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year."

Minerva smiled at her friend before jumping in head first. "You know I cannot stay away from work that long. I need you to run a diagnostic spell on me," she said honestly. "I am relatively sure I am pregnant."

Poppy's eyes widened in surprise before an excited smile graced her lips. "Of course," she said shakily and she led her friend into a private room. Minerva followed her dear friend and removed her clothing down to her underclothes as requested. She settled back on the examination table and watched as Poppy moved her wand intricately. "Hold as still as possible," Poppy directed.

Minerva waited patiently for the diagnostic spell to finish, its soft white light moved slowly over her body. She knew what it would show. The potions injected into her guaranteed the result but there was something said for having absolute proof. Minerva wanted to know without a doubt and then be able to share the news with Harry. She wanted to see the emotions displayed on his face as she did. Minerva was shaken from her thoughts as the slow white light flashed brightly before fizzing out.

Poppy studied the parchment where the results were recorded from the diagnostic spell. A smile grace Poppy's lips before she uttered, "Congratulations Minerva! Looks like you will be getting a pink bundle of joy for Christmas."

Tears of joy ran down Minerva's face as her hands automatically moved to her still flat stomach. "Sometimes dreams still come true," Minerva said softly as she gained control of her emotions. Poppy merely nodded her head and pulled her friend in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

Minerva rushed towards the main gates as soon as she felt Harry's magical signature against the wards. Harry barely had time to brace himself for impact as his wife collided into him and kissed him passionately regardless of their very public setting. Harry broke the kiss when breathing became difficult and rested his forehead against his wife's. "Well hello to you too," he grinned playfully at his wife. "What did I do to deserve a greeting like that? I will have to try it more often."

"I have missed you so," Minerva stated honestly. "I asked Poppy to run a diagnostic spell on me today. Our daughter will arrive around Christmas."

Harry felt his chest swell with love. He reached out his hand and gently laid it on her flat stomach and looked into her emerald eyes. Love and adoration was proudly displayed as his own emerald eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "A daughter," he whispered, his voice broken by his emotions. "She will be so loved."

Minerva simply nodded. "I would have been fine with either; however, I will admit to being excited to see you interact with our daughter," Minerva said with a smile. Harry gave her a huge grin in return. "Can we keep our child a secret for now? Well, besides a few exceptions."

"I am perfectly fine with that," Harry answered as he interlocked his fingers with hers. He started to walk slowly down the path towards the castle. "I would like to keep her semiprivate until you start to show. However, I suggest we tell Hermione tonight or she will be likely to hex us both," he finished with a chuckle.

Minerva laughed before uttering, "Agreed. Now let's go to dinner in the Great Hall. It should be interesting with the current Savior of the Wizarding World making an appearance."

"You're incorrigible," he replied before following his wife into the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Minerva and Harry were settled on the love couch in Minerva's quarters at Hogwarts simply enjoying being together. Minerva was draped across Harry's lap. He had her wrapped up in his arms and was content to hold her. Dinner in the Great Hall had gone well; however, Harry had been delayed by several lovesick girls on his way to the Head table. He had been embarrassed by it whereas Minerva had found it hilarious and was unable to hide her mirth. Harry had just glared at her which increased her amusement. They had missed the shared looks of wonder from those present at the Head table at the softer, emotional side the Headmistress was showing. Those present had shared the belief that Harry Potter had been good for Minerva!

A knock on the door startled the couple; however, Minerva had no desire to leave her husband's embrace. She would have normally moved to a more professional position; however, the soul bond had changed her. She was more carefree and no longer hid her emotions from others. She had researched soul bonds while at Potter Estate and realized she would not only make herself miserable but Harry as well. Each book she had read, warned about closing one's self from their intended. Minerva feared if she closed her emotions to others than she would unconsciously do the same to Harry. She knew she didn't want to do that and decided to lay the stoic Headmistress act to the wayside. Harry simply meant too much to her!

"Enter," she commanded.

Hermione strolled in and sat down in the high back chair across from the couple. "I just returned from the Ministry. Kingsley had owled me and asked me to visit," she started then continued. "Apparently Rory Stewart stood trial today and then was immediately chucked through the veil."

"Really," Harry said confused by the deviation from normal proceedings. "Why the change up in policy?" he asked.

Hermione saw his and Minerva's confusion before she explained what she knew. "Kinglsey had a special team investigating him since the night of the attack. They uncovered quite a bit of illegal activities. The bastard had stolen from or cursed someone close to each member of the Wizengamot. They didn't take to kindly to him when the truth of his activities came about. They had so much evidence against him that Kingsley didn't even show our memories of your attack. He just added attack against Minerva McGonagall onto the charges brought against Rory Stewart and let it be. He gave me the memories back and reassured me no one had witnessed them."

Minerva closed her eyes in relief. She had feared having the entire wizarding population knowing what had truly happened to her. "I am certainly glad those memories are safe," Minerva said. "I am surprised by the dealings of Rory Stewart though. I knew he was the unsavory type; however, I did not expect him to be mentally capable of fooling so many people."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip before she told the rest of the story. "You were extremely lucky Minerva. When the aurors raided Stewart's property, they discovered two women confined in the dungeon heavily pregnant and a couple of toddlers. He had experimented on them with the drugs he used on you to make sure they would work. The women were muggles that worked in London brothels and he was sure wouldn't be missed by others. The children are magical but the women want nothing to do with them nor do they want the ones pending birth. The women are confided to St. Mungos until they give birth which should be in the next month or so. The women are receiving therapy and will be healed before they are obilivated and sent back to muggle London. Kingsley has reassured me he would ensure the women will go back to a better existence then the local brothels. The children are being held in a room at the Ministry and being supervised by a few trusted Ministry employees for the time being. Kingsley fears the wizarding population will treat the children poorly and doesn't know what to do with them."

"Can they not be adopted by magical families," Harry asked, saddened by the thought of children growing up without families to love them.

"They are half-bloods," Minerva answered sadly. Tears were streaming down her face as the thought of what the women had to endure. "Even after the war, magical Britain is still snobs when it comes to blood status."

Harry gave his wife a reassuring kiss before suggesting, "It's time to change that opinion. How do you feel about adoption?"

Minerva looked at Harry in surprise. She was continuously surprised by the wizard holding her. _How did she feel about adoption? _she wondered. She loved children obviously or she wouldn't have been a Professor or live most of the year at a school amongst children. She had never considered adoption but she wasn't opposed to it. "I am fine with adoption; however, we both have full time jobs so I am unsure it would be feasible," Minerva answered honestly. "I have wondered how we will handle everything once our daughter arrives."

"A girl," Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

Harry and Minerva shared a look before nodding. "My pregnancy was confirmed today by Poppy. She will make an appearance at Christmas," Minerva answered then added, "I am designing the nursery on my own."

Hermione looked at her friend sheepishly. "Sorry," she said. "I have a habit of taking over."

"While a trait I admire," Minerva said, "You will just have to settle buying clothes, toys and books for your niece. I have dreamed of children for a lifetime so I plan on decorating her room. I was perfectly fine with you planning the wedding but the nursery is my territory."

Hermione just smiled at Minerva before agreeing. "I am glad that's settled," Minerva said turning her attention back to her husband. "Now back to the children."

Harry smiled at his wife before throwing his suggestion out there. "How about I stay at home? I find myself growing tired of being an Auror and feel like I would do more good if I were to use my status as current wizarding savior to make political changes. As loathe as I am to throw myself more into the public eye, I can't help believe Magical Britain needs someone who is willing to go against the grain in order to make the changes that desperately need to happen."

Minerva and Hermione were thoroughly surprised by his admittance. They shared a look before turning their attention back to Harry. He gave a somewhat sad smile before forging on. "As Lord Potter, I will be able to sponsor the laws we need to pass to move past blood statuses. If we are to avoid another Dark Wizard gaining popularity amongst the purebloods, we have to change the beliefs of Magical Britain in general."

"You have thought about this for a while, haven't you," Hermione asked as she studied her best friend. "You are too calm about giving up the career you strived for."

Harry nodded his head slowly before answering his dearest friend. "For months I have witnessed small interactions at the Ministry that have bothered me. A comment here or sabotage from a co-worker encouraged by greed or jealousy, it has been so discouraging. We have barely dealt with the last wizarding war and already there is discord amongst those that should be leading the public. I realize I will never fit in at the Ministry as it is nor do I want to. I would like to play a part in building a better Magical Britain and if I have to use my fame to do it then so be it."

Minerva gave her husband a huge smile before saying, "You do have a saving people thing." Harry blushed at her comment. Minerva laughed out loud before adding, "If you are not happy at the Ministry then I am all for you going to battle with the arrogant old purebloods and changing laws."

"Truly," he asked hopeful. He didn't want to make any decision without his wife's input.

Minerva nodded her head yes. "About the adoption bit," she continued. "I suggest we go to the Ministry and see how the children respond to us. We can go after the leaving feast in a few days. If they respond well to us I am all for adding them to the family. A child cannot change its start in life nor the parents it is born to. I do believe we can change how a child grows up though and am willing to see."

"Great," Harry said happily and wrapped his wife up in a passionate embrace.

A throat clearing broke the couple up. "I'm still here," Hermione reminded them.

Harry grinned impishly before asking, "Why's that? Don't you have something to do?" Hermione laughed at her brother before she left the couple alone. "Now where were we," he said to his wife before he pulled her up into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Kinsley met Harry and Minerva in his office and went over all of the information he had on the toddlers. "The girls are in pretty good shape considering the lack of care provided to them. I am not sure if anyone actually held them or cared for them. Giving them something to eat and changing a nappy is probably the extent of the affection shown to them," he said honestly. "What kind of mothers ignores babies?"

"Broken, terrified ones," Minerva answered sadly. "Those women probably went through hell."

Kingsley nodded his agreement. "The reports from the healers are disturbing and will be sealed. We don't need any one else getting any ideas."

Harry nodded his agreement. "So shall we go see the children?" he asked. Harry didn't understand why he wanted to see those girls so badly but he did. Minerva grasped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He merely smiled at her lovingly and in silent thanks for her reassurance.

Kingsley led the couple through the Ministry to the place he had the girls kept until he could figure out what to do with them. He relieved the Ministry workers present for an hour. He figured the couple would like some privacy. "Thank you," Minerva whispered to Kingsley. "We prefer to keep our privacy when we can."

"That's understandable," he replied. "Stay here for a moment and I will go get the girls."

Kingsley walked into the next room momentarily and returned with two small girls in his arms. Both girls were pale skinned with dark ringlets of hair and deep green eyes. Both girls were obviously underweight for their age. "I am sure you have noticed similarities between the girls and yourself Minerva," Kingsley said matter-of-factly but knew she needed all of the information he could provide her. "Stewart chose women that shared similarities with you."

Minerva frowned at that piece of information. She hadn't given any thoughts of what the women Rory Stewart had held captive looked like. She had pushed thoughts of them out of her mind once she realized they were receiving help. The poor women had been chosen just because they resembled her. "That bastard," she whispered brokenly as a couple of tears slipped down her cheek.

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed a reassuring kiss her to temple. He hated seeing his wife so upset. "I have you my love," he whispered tenderly.

Minerva gathered herself a few moments later and turned her attention to the girls still in Kingsley's arms. "What are their names," she asked trying to gain control of her emotions.

Kingsley sighed sadly before answering, "They don't have any. They were simply referred to as girl. We decided to hold off on names until we could figure out what to do with them."

"That's horrible," Harry said sadly. "To not even name the girls seem so wrong."

Minerva nodded her head in agreement with her husband's statement. She took a deep breath and then walked over to the girls. She gently pushed an errant curl behind one of the girls' ears and then caressed the others' cheek. "Hello wee lassies," she whispered in a kind and soothing tone of voice.

Without prompting, both girls launched themselves at Minerva and burrowed into her embrace. Minerva lifted her shocked face to Kingsley and then turned to Harry silently questioning what was happening. "Máthair," one of the girls whispered excitedly. "Mhamó said you would come for us."

"Mhamó told us to be brave and you would come for us Máthair," the other girl said excitedly.

Shakily, Minerva sat down in the freshly conjured chair her husband provided as she processed what the girls had said. Her heart skipped a beat at the Gaelic word for Mother. She had never heard it directed at herself before but she admitted that she liked the sound of it. Her brow crinkled in her confusion. These precarious toddlers, lacked proper care, but could articulate well above their age group. "Any of the women speak Gaelic," she asked Kingsley trying to figure out how the girls knew the Gaelic words.

Kingsley nodded his head negatively. "The girls haven't said that many words the entire time they have been here," he confided. "I had no idea they could speak so well especially given their age and start at life."

"It is puzzling," Minerva admitted and then focused her attention back on the smiling girls in her lap. "Why did you call me Máthair?" she asked needing to know their thoughts.

"Mhamó showed us when we slept," one girl answered, sincerity showing on her face.

"In your dreams," Minerva asked trying to solve the puzzle handed to her.

"Yes," both girls answered and then placed one of their hands against Minerva's temples. Suddenly images flashed through Minerva's mind. She saw images from their life and how scared they were from the life they had endured thus far. Images of them huddling together against the dungeon wall constricted her heart painfully. Images of her own mother filtered across her mind. A ghostly figure surrounded by a golden aura. Her mother comforting the girls and explaining how their Máthair needed them and how she would come for them if they only held on. "You're Máthair needs you so very much even if she doesn't know it yet. She will love you so tremendously and protect you fiercely," the image had reassured then added, "Your Daddy will spoil you with attention and affection. They will help you grow into the amazing witches you are destined to be. You must simply hold on until they come for you!"

Tears streamed down Minerva's face as she pulled the girls closer to her. Her heart was nearly bursting with images of mother and the girls. She knew somehow her mother had been there in the dungeon with the girls and knew they had been brought into their life for a reason. She gazed at her husband; her questioning eyes met his understanding ones. A simple nod from him prompted a sob of relief to spring from her mouth. "Oh my little lasses, Máthair is here now," Minerva whispered emotionally. "Máthair will not leave you."

"We are going to need magical and blood ritual adoption options immediately," Harry said to Kingsley commandingly. "Minerva isn't going to leave the girls here so we are going to need someone to perform the adoption today as well."

Kingsley looked from Harry to Minerva and then back to Harry. "You are completely sure," he questioned, surprised by the quickness of it all. Harry simply nodded. "I will call in some favors and get some blood adoption specialists called in."

"Will you ask Hermione to speak with her contacts at the Daily Prophet and bring them along?" Minerva asked surprising the wizards in the room. "If we are going to change the pureblood views, we will need a front page story that will turn the wizarding world on its head."

Harry smiled at his extremely private wife who was willing to share her most private moments with the wizarding world because she knew what it meant to him. He sent a surge of love through their bond before handing Kingsley a letter he had carried on his person for the past week. "My resignation," he answered Kingsley questioning glance. "I am willing to stay on as a reserve Auror for times of need."

Kingsley frowned at the envelope but accepted Harry's decision. The Auror Department would feel Harry's departure but he knew all of the men would respect it. Harry had gained the respect of the most veteran employees within the Ministry and suspected the young wizard had a plan for all of the connections he had made. "Am I to assume Lord Potter will be visiting the Ministry more often," Kingsley asked, hopeful of the possible changes the young wizard before him could make towards the betterment of Magical Britain.

"It's time for serious changes to the Wizarding World," Harry answered, sounding more confident than his youthful appearance belied. "I will be damned before I witness another Dark Lord rise simply because no one challenged the bigoted purebloods."

Kingsley couldn't keep the smile off his face as he left the room to do as requested. The old-world pureblooded pricks wouldn't know what hit them. It had been a long time coming but Kingsley firmly believed Harry Potter would change the Magical World for the better and he couldn't wait to witness it!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry and Minerva sat huddled together on the couch in the study at Potter Estate simply enjoying life. The girls, who they named, Fiona and Bridget, were settled down on the floor playing with the dolls their Aunt Hermione had brought with her to the Ministry as soon as she heard of the adoption. The blood ritual selected changed the girls entire DNA to match that of Harry and Minerva. Whereas they looked similar to Minerva beforehand, they had the mischievous grin that Harry typically wore now. Minerva smiled as she thought of how the ritual had given her the memories of her girls' entire life. It was an unexpected bonus and hadn't ever been documented with that particular ritual before. Harry had just grinned and said it was meant to be.

"Hello family," Hermione said cheery as she handed the Daily Prophet to her mentor and sister in law. She settled down on the floor and pulled out a couple of muggle coloring books and crayons for her newly gained nieces. "Who wants to color," she asked and laughed at the smiles on the girls' faces.

Minerva opened up the paper and immediately smiled. The front page story was about their adoption of the girls. Several photos showed the newly formed family beaming with happiness of being together and the start of their bond. The photos showed the absolute acceptance of Harry and Minerva which is what they intended to start with. The headline grabbed attention immediately: **Potter Chooses Love over Blood!**

"It's another fabulous story," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "The magical adoption agencies have had more inquiries in the past hour than the last year alone. The old Pureblood families might not be willing to take in children with unknown blood statuses; however, the half-bloods and muggle-borns don't seem to care one iota. And now with someone so high profile as Harry adopting they aren't afraid of what the purebloods say as much."

"I didn't expect such a reaction so soon," Harry admitted while glancing through the article.

Minerva smiled at her husband before saying, "Harry you have replaced Albus Dumbledore as the Greatest Wizard of Modern times. Of course, the magical world would react promptly."

Harry looked at his wife surprised. _Replaced Albus Dumbledore? Greatest Wizard of Modern times seemed a laughable notion._ He was perplexed by the mere comparison to Albus. He considered Albus to be the best wizard he had ever known and didn't believe himself to be in the same sphere of magical ability in the least.

"It's true Harry," Hermione stated as she saw the look of bewilderment on her best friend's face. "You might not want to acknowledge it but the wizarding world has no problem doing so. Your magical ability is great but it isn't what makes you Albus' replacement. It's the willingness to fight for what you believe is right regardless of what it might cost you. You are more than the current savior of the wizarding world, you are their champion."

"An utter Gryffindor if I ever saw one," his wife teased and then gave him a quick peck to the lips. Harry just shook his head. He doubted he would ever see himself as Minerva and Hermione apparently did.

His thoughts were interrupted by his daughters. "Look at what I colored Daddy," one of the girls screamed excitedly before both girls launched themselves into his arms. He caught them easily and pulled them close to his chest and focused all of his attention on his girls.

"What an amazing job you did," he praised before dropping a kiss on both of the girls' foreheads. Minerva and Hermione shared a look and grinned. Fatherhood looked good on Harry Potter. The witches turned their attention back to Harry and the girls and simply enjoyed the evening. James and Lily Potter remained silent in their portrait. Smiles graced their features as they watched over their family. They were never prouder of their son than that very moment. Harry being the greatest wizard of modern times isn't what made them proud. Harry being an attentive and loving family man is what reassured them that their sacrifice was well worth it.

* * *

A month later Kingsley had owled and requested The Potters' come to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. Harry and Minerva quickly dropped the girls off to their Aunt Hermione and headed off to meet Kingsley figuring it was important. He met them as soon as they walked through the entrance and ushered them into an elevator that was luckily empty. "Sorry to interrupt your summer vacation but I didn't know what else to do," Kingsley said honestly.

"Do about what," Minerva questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Kingsley looked towards Minerva before answering. "The two muggle women have given birth and are requesting the newborns be placed with the toddlers. The mind healers have been working wonders with the women and while they still want nothing to do with magic they do care enough to keep the children together."

Harry grasped Minerva's hand and squeezed reassuringly. Everything would be fine he silently reassured her. He glanced at his wife before responding, "Can we see the babies before we decide?"

Kingsley nodded his head and led the Wizarding World's power couple to a private room near the nursery. The babies were nestled together in a single crib with blue blankets swaddled around them. "Both lads," Minerva asked curiously as she moved closer to the crib. Kingsley nodded yes when Minerva glanced his way. She focused her attention back on the small bundles before her. With a shaky hand, she reach out and gently caressed a tiny cheek before the doing the same with the other baby. "Hello wee ones," she said gently. Two tiny hands immediately reach up and touched hers. Surprised she glanced at Harry before turning her gaze back on the newborn babes.

"I'll be damned," Kingsley said as he watched Minerva with the babies. "They shouldn't be able to move like that."

Harry smiled at Kingsley and shrugged his shoulders. He kind of expected the unexpected in his life with everything that had happened to him. He didn't question it anymore. He watched his wife bend down and kiss both babies on the forehead. A look of wonder graced her features as she stared at the babies. He moved to his wife's side and got a closer look at the baby boys. A feeling of protection swelled in his chest. He met his wife's gaze and a silent conversation flowed between them. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss before turning his attention to the wizard waiting across the room. "We are going to need those blood adoption specialists again," Harry said with a mischievous grin. "Can you also contact Hermione and let her know what is going on? Have her contact her person at the Prophet for another story and let her know we are willing to allow her choice entrance to Potter Estate for pictures when the girls meet their new brothers."

Kingsley just nodded his head in affirmation. His respect for Harry and Minerva Potter continued to grow to unimaginable heights. Kingsley doubted if he had ever met any greater people in his entire life. He left the room quietly but smiled as he heard Minerva whispering to her babes, "Máthair is here my wee ones. Máthair will not leave you."

A special Daily Prophet was printed that evening. The headline boldly read: **_Auror No More! Potter, Stay-at-home Dad?_** It told of Harry's decision to leave the Auror division but to remain in the reserves for times of need. His decision to take up the mantle of Lord Potter and work on wizarding laws and reforms were discussed intensely. The story of adopting the newborn boys, Malcolm and Duncan, was covered in great detail (with the exception of the birth mothers' captivity). But the reason every copy of the special edition sold, were the pictures of Harry and Minerva with their four children. They were the picture perfect family!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry and Minerva spent the next few weeks enjoying their children. They were infatuated with their children and spent most of their time together as a family. The couple learned how to balance between work and family. They also discovered it was important to spend time together as a couple and were grateful for Hermione who would happily watch the children so they could have a date night.

Minerva, Hermione and Harry had carefully crafted several new proposals to put through the Wizengamot at the next session which started today. Each had spoken with various trusted contacts regarding the proposals in hopes of gaining votes so that the bills would pass. The first proposal they decided to try would outlaw anyone wanting to marry anything closer than third cousins. Their hope was to put a stop to so much interbreeding between pureblood families and hopefully lower the number of squibs being born. Hermione had researched the numbers and drilled the information into Harry over the past week. Harry felt he was ready to present the proposal and hoped it would pass.

"I have to be going if I am to make it on time," Harry said as he pulled his wife to him and kissed her gently.

Minerva smiled at the tenderness before acknowledging him, "I know. I will miss you dreadfully."

"I will be back tomorrow evening," he responded. "I will be back before you know."

Minerva raised her eyebrow in doubt. "I seriously doubt that," she said in her matter-of-fact way.

"I love you," Harry said and pulled his wife to him for reassurance. Tonight would be the first night they would spend apart since their first night together. He knew his wife was upset by the mere thought. "It will be fine," his whispered softly hoping to reassure his wife.

"Daddy," a tiny voice shouted before he felt hands tugging on his dress robes. He smiled before picking up his daughters.

"Hello my girls," he said while smothering each girl with kisses on their faces. The girls giggled at their dad before hugging him.

Hermione walked into the study with a baby in each arm. "I believe the boys wanted to tell you bye as well," she said as she handed the boys to their mother.

Harry grinned before placing kisses on his sons' foreheads. "Be good my boys," he said gently.

He turned back to Minerva before pressing another kiss to her lips. "I love you," he said honestly. "Take care of our family."

"Always," she whispered as she watched as he disappeared through the floo. Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them at bay. She refused to let the children see how upset she really was. "Who wants to go on a picnic," she asked and smiled as the girls shouted excitedly. Minerva looked at Hermione before asking, "You accompanying us?" Hermione merely nodded her head yes.

* * *

Minerva woke with a start. Sweat covered and heart racing, she tried to steady herself. The nightmares she dreaded had finally found her. Images from her nightmare filtered through her mind and tears fell from her face. She sobbed into Harry's pillow as she attempted to banish the images from her mind.

She had never spoken of the abuse she suffered to anyone besides Harry and Hermione. Those two had a way of getting under a witch's skin. She had suffered greatly but always silently. She guessed she never fully dealt with her emotions. Wiping the tears away with the back of her hands, she moved off of the bed and went to gaze out the window.

"You are a grown witch Minerva," she reprimanded herself. "There is no reason to run from silly nightmares."

"I doubt they are silly," a feminine voice she hadn't heard in decades whispered. She turned quickly and stared in disbelief. A transparent figure with a golden hue stood before her. There was no doubt in her mind as to who she was seeing or that she was really in front of her somehow.

"Máthair," she said shakily as she brought a trembling hand up to her mouth. "I do not understand."

Isobel McGonagall smiled at her daughter before embracing her in her arms. Minerva gasped as her mother's familiar embrace cocooned her. "Do not fret my wee one," she whispered. "I am here for you."

"How," Minerva asked after several minutes. "How can someone that has been dead decades be able to embrace me?"

Isobel smiled mischievously before answering, "Magic." Minerva rolled her eyes at her mother. "It's quite complicated but I will try to answer the best I can."

Minerva moved over to the bed and climbed back in. She patted beside of her and waited until Isobel settled down beside of her. As soon as possible she scooted as close to her mother as she could and breathed in her scent. Scottish heather with a dash of lavender invaded her nostrils and she sighed in comfort. A witch never forgot the scent of her mother.

"Did you know that I was betrothed to a wizard on the day I met your father?" Isobel asked.

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise as she shook her head no as she responded, "I did not."

Isobel smiled slightly before admitting, "He was a handsome French wizard from a pureblood family and I was smitten with him from the start. I was actually out shopping for my wedding robes when I literally bumped into your father and fell. He grasped my hand to help me up and then something happened that still puzzles me. I had a vision of sorts."

"You are no Seerer Máthair," Minerva commented dryly.

Isobel shot her daughter a look. "I said it still puzzles me," she responded with the same tone her daughter frequently uses. "I saw my future with the French wizard and then I saw my future with your father. The future with the French wizard was filled with love and magic but there was something lacking. In that future, there was just one child that was groomed to be an aristocrat. In the other future, I realized there would be no magic for me but I saw your brothers and then you. I knew my choice in that moment."

"You gave up magic for us," Minerva asked amazed at her mother's decision.

"Your brothers and you were my greatest joy," Isobel answered fiercely. "Doing magic did not seem as important when flashes of you three were floating through my mind."

"I still do not understand how you are here," Minerva said after several long moments of silence.

Isobel pulled her daughter closer in her embrace. "That is a strange tale as well," she said before telling her tale. "The night before my wedding to your father I had another vision of sorts. I saw flashes of the life you had to live in order to strengthen you. Oh how I dreaded the day you would get your Hogwarts letter! I knew that was ultimately the day your pain would start. I wished I could have saved you from all of the heartache my babe," Isobel sobbed but continued on. "I then saw flashes of your accomplishments and the happy moments up to the end of the last war. I saw flashes about the soul bond and was quite amused of the sense of humor Fate has."

Minerva snorted at this. "Sense of humor my arse," she retorted.

Isobel grinned before resuming her tale. "I realized Fate was showing me what needed to happen. I needed to instill a strong sense of right from wrong in you and a need to protect others. I somehow felt you were destined to help change the wizarding world for the better and in ways that will be lasting. I decided that night I would do anything to ensure you became the witch you were meant to be. For my willingness to give up my magic, Fate has granted me moments to help you when and where I can."

Minerva's brow creased as her confusion showed on her face. "I do not understand Máthair. Harry is the one in a position to change the Wizarding World, not me. Why am I granted this time with you when Harry is the important one?" Minerva asked.

"Fate realized Harry would not be able to achieve his full ability without you and the Soul Bond," Isobel answered then added. "Fate granted me moments of time with you and the children as an apology of what all you had to go through to become the witch you are. Without your experiences, you wouldn't be able to help Harry be the wizard he is destined to be."

"It still seems unfair I get this time with you whereas Harry gets nothing," Minerva said softly. She had already had so much time with her mother yet Harry had so little with both his parents.

Isobel smiled at her daughter before responding, "Oh Minerva, Fate has rewarded Lily's sacrifice as well. Do you not find it ironic Harry's very best friend in the world is a muggle-born witch that shares his mother's beliefs and magical power? Lily's sacrifice was required and unfortunate but Fate made sure her child had someone to help him form the beliefs Lily would have instilled into him if she had been given the opportunity to do so."

"I had not considered that," Minerva admitted. "Hermione reminds me of Lily quite a bit."

Minerva snuggled closer to her mother and inhaled deeply. "I am glad you are here with me Máthair. I admit this pregnancy excites and scares me at the same time. I am grateful you will be with me through this. I cannot wait to hold my daughter. She will complete our family."

Isobel laughed before gathering her babe closer to her. It had been so long since they had shared a moment like this one. "I'm afraid she will not complete your family," Isobel uttered. "This is merely your first pregnancy. You have several more to go."

"Several," Minerva repeated in disbelief.

"You are destined for a full house of children running about Potter Estate. I daresay you will give birth to more children than any Weasley woman has," Isobel said with a smile on her lips. "I have seen images of your life including all of those wonderful children. You are destined for great things my babe including being the most wonderful mother. I will be here to help when I can. I am afraid these moments will have to remain to those in the immediate family though."

Minerva merely nodded her approval then let out a yawn. "Go to sleep my dear. I will chase the nightmares away." Quickly, Minerva fell asleep in the arms of her mother. Dreams of Harry and their children filled her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

September 1st came quickly, too quickly for Minerva. The arrival of the children at Hogwarts meant that her time with her own children would lessen and be replaced with her duties as Headmistress. Sighing, she shifted her son on her hip and tightened her grip on Fiona. Harry held their other son and held Bridget's hand. He sent a reassuring pulse of love through their bond. She magically opened the doors to the Great Hall and entered the room filled with returning students settling down to their House tables. She had deliberately chosen to be late to dinner so that anyone that still didn't know about their expanding family would quickly be informed. Her large belly no longer was hidden by her robes, so she embraced her baby bump and had purchased robes that showcased her pregnancy.

Minerva smiled as she walked up the center aisle towards the raised Head table. The applause had started slowly but was deafen by the time the Potter family had made it to the front of the Great Hall. Minerva introduced her children to the students and then made the entire hall erupt in laughter by announcing house points would be awarded to those students escorting any children under 11 years of age that lacked adult supervision to the nearest Professor. Her heart soared at the acceptance of her family from the majority of those around. Minerva met her husband's gaze and smiled a wide radiant smile. For the first time in years, she was hopeful Magical Britain could come away from all of the pureblood bigots and their nonsense.

Over the summer, Harry had managed to get 13 new laws approved during Wizengamot meetings. All of which pertained to magical equality and bringing Magical Britain into the forefront of Wizarding World. She and Hermione had combed through Magical Britain law books and made a list of ones to get dissolved. It had taken months but a few of the mundane ones had been dissolved. Minerva still hoped a lot of the pureblood bigoted laws against those of lesser blood statuses would be dissolved.

Minerva had also decided the best way to move Magical Britain into the direct they needed to go would be through the younger generation. Minerva had revamped Muggle Studies (being Muggle-raised would be a requirement of the job) and each year would be required to take the class or at least the Wizarding raised children. A new Wizarding Customs and Traditions class was implemented for all Muggle-raised children which were stretch throughout all 7 years (being raised in a wizarding home was a requirement for teaching this class.) Minerva had done away with Divination class and added a Basic Life class. This new class would deal with finances, basic healing potions and spells, and general need to know facts about the Wizarding World.

As a way to ease the students into equality for all creatures, Minerva planned for Gringotts Wizarding Bank to come to the school on the first day of classes and give a heritage test to all students and start a vault for each student with a Galleon in it (a Galleon would be added to the students that already had a vault solely theirs). Minerva hoped the Muggle-born students and the poorer wizarding students would gain confidence and find their place in Magical Britain. Minerva also had seminars planned that would include speakers from a variety of Magical realms and familiarize the students with all Magical Creatures.

Minerva settled her family down into their seats at the table and watched the First Years arrive and be sorted. A sense of peace settled over her as she glanced out of the room bubbling with excitement. The time for hate was coming to an end and Minerva Potter would be there to witness it! She had seen three Wizarding Wars in her lifetime and refused to see another. With her husband and expanding family, she would face the challenges of bringing Magical Britain to a place of prestige. Not because of blood statuses or wealth but based purely on equality and willingness to fight for what is right even against tremendous odds. Minerva smiled brightly as she thought about how a terrible predicament brought her to the most wonderful time in her life. Happy and carefree, she shared a loving and surprisingly passionate kiss with her husband, not bothered by the catcalls and cheers that erupted throughout the Great Hall!


End file.
